Home for Winter
by chloemcg
Summary: (One-shot) Cynder is home alone with their infant son as she is stuck in her home during a horrendous snowstorm but all she wishes is for her mate, Spyro, to come home from a training mission so they could have a family Christmas. Will her wish come true, and will she be able to forgive her mate?


**Disclaimer: The LOS series belongs to Krome studios and NOT ME! I do own their son, Ivor, though.**

 **Home for winter**

* * *

It was a cold bleak winter in the valley of Avalar, especially in the Dragon capital city of Warfang, and there were very powerful snowstorms that could rival even the ice guardian -Cyril's- tremendous power blasting outside and the soft-falling snow had turned into an unforgiving blizzard that was so strong that it took someone very strong and brave (or stupid) enough to journey out into such a storm but also withstand it.

The conditions were eerily similar to Dantes freezer during a storm.

Legendary heroes, Spyro and Cynder, had settled in a small stone house just outside of the tall and impenetrable walls of Warfang.

It was a comfy little home that had been specially made yet it was so piled up with snow that one look at it from the outside would have some people convinced that it would collapse into rubble due to all the snow and ice covering it -it was shocking that it was still standing, actually- and a certain black dragoness was staying within the walls of the little house that provided warmth and safety. It was the place that always made Cynder feel safe as she hid away from both the wicked snow storm outside and the ignorant and judgmental eyes of the other dragons whom lurked within the city.

The former Terror of the skies closed her eyes as she let a peaceful smile curl at the corners of her muzzle, her thoughts murmuring softly in her mind as she tried to just block out the loud whistles of the strong, blustery, hurricane-like winds that whipped about outside. She lay on her crimson underbelly, feeling the cool marble floor beneath her as she relaxed on her haunches and stared at the flames that sizzled and crackled in front of her.

Cynder loved sitting in front of an open fire, especially in the winter time. She loved the feeling of heat and warmth against her scales and the feeling would always intensify whenever she is blessed to have her precious mate by her side. Even though said mate was out on a dangerous mission right now, she was more than satisfied to spend this nice and quiet evening with a new member of her family.

Her son.

Little Ivor silently slept in her claws, laying on his back and snoring gently as he snuggled in his mother's forelegs. The newborn hatchling was barely a month old at this point and he was growing bigger by the day. He noozed peacefully as he lay in his mother's embrace, shifting his position every once in awhile as his Crimson chest rose up and down and his tiny wings flapped reflexively.

Just after his birth, both Spyro and Cynder took their son to the Guardian's whom were stunned to see that they both birthed a white dragon which was extraordinarily rare -in fact they revealed that the previous white dragon was the one and only Chronicler himself! Nobody knew what sort of power this baby could be capable of when he grows up and everyone was extremely anxious to find out...

Cynder smiled softly, since Spyro was away so often she had been used to being alone so it was nice to at least have some company.

It felt like only yesterday when Ivor was still residing in his egg.

The baby hatchling whimpered a bit in his sleep as Cynder readjusted her son in her paws, being very careful not to disturb her son as she craned her neck, leaned her head down and nuzzled his tiny chubby face with her snout with as much adoration as she could muster. She could feel her heart palpate as she smiled tenderly at the tiny dragon that had eyes that reminded her of her mate; she loved looking into his little face that resembled Spyro very closely, she loved looking into the two facial horns that poked out from each side of his face, she loved rubbing her snout against his tiny shovel-shaped muzzle, she adored looking at the little scythe-like tail that was very identical to her own.

Each and every time she looked into Ivor's little face she would find herself entranced when she would see what he'd inherited from her and what he inherited from Spyro.

She loved EVERY little thing about her little Ivor, especially how chubby he was.

Who couldn't love a tiny baby dragon?

The ex-Terror of the skies was broken from her reverie whence the atmosphere around her trembled from the forceful winds of the blizzard that shook the house. She almost raised her head in fright of all the dreadful sounds erupting from outside, but she simply focused on caring for the slumbering hatchling that fell asleep in her paws and, thankfully, he hardly seemed bothered (or even phased) by the horrendous storm outside but the large, slender dragoness just couldn't block out a sense of fear for her mate that nibbled away at her mind constantly, gnawing away at her heart with ever-increasing worry while she glanced out the window nearby longingly.

"I hope Spyro's alright..."

A sudden noise caused the black dragon to jolt into an alert and panicked state as her head perked up when she heard the door bang away, her eyes widening in surprise and her heart leaping up into her throat. What could that be? Was it dangerous?! The chances of it being something bad wasn't very high yet she knew that she couldn't be too careful with situations like this.

The door continued to bang away, rather viciously.

It looked like it could give way at any second.

Maybe it might even explode into splinters.

Cynder's posture stiffened, she quickly glanced down at her hatchling and instinctively clutched him closer to her chest protectively; she narrowed her turquoise eyes angrily in a look that was infamous for making even the most formidable foes tremble in cowardice, the bridge of her long snout wrinkled as she bared her fangs. She didn't know whether this intruder was dangerous but all her maternal instincts were screaming at her to protect her whelp. A low growl escaped her throat as she braced herself for the one roughly trying to break down the front door, she wasn't going to risk her little Ivor if she could help it...!

"Whose there!?" She called, her voice tight and laced with a dark snarl.

Finally the door gave way.

Cynder didn't quite know who this intruder was but she wasn't going to let them get any closer. But the atmosphere shifted and her eyes widened in surprise when she heard a familiar (and rather whiny) voice cry out in fear. Shock instantly replaced the wrinkles and creases of fury on her muzzle and she was sure that her jaw would have hit the floor if it were physically possible.

"AAAGH, DON'T HURT US!"

The black dragoness merely blinked when she noticed two yellow horns sticking through the door and she quickly realised that it was Spyro stood in the doorway. He looked so happy to be home as he had a huge grin spread across his muzzle and his eyes practically sparkled with joy, even though he was shivering despite the howling blizzard behind him. Huge snowflakes blew straight into the house and the winds were so forceful that it could have easily blown the powerful adult purple dragon more into the house.

It didn't take long for the ebony-scaled dragon to notice a familiar yellow glow; Sparx hid behind the large purple dragon and nervously peeked out from behind him to look at her now that she had calmed down.

All she could do when she saw the annoying dragonfly was roll her eyes and shake her head.

 _So much for a quiet night in..._

The atmosphere lifted instantly when the two brothers arrived, despite the horrific weather conditions outside.

"Hey, Cyn, we're home!" Spyro chirped somewhat awkwardly.

Only a _long_ silence substituted as a response.

The only sound between them was the howling blizzard and the crackling flames in the fireplace.

Neither mates said anything to one another as they each tried to think of something -anything- to say to one another, they each glanced across the main room to each other as they each waited for something to come to their minds. The purple and ebony dragons were drawing a blank as the seconds ticked by and they each waited for an opportunity of conversation to come to them.

That was when Sparx spoke up.

"Uuuuh. If you guys need me, I'll just go into the kitchen and...yeah..."

Then the yellow dragonfly flew away instantly, leaving a blur of yellow behind him.

In the meantime, Cynder just tried to cool the rage that threatened to burst out. She had been fearing for Spyro's safety and he decided to greet her by scaring the daylights out of her by breaking down their front door? Sure, her heart was doing backflips in relief that Spyro was ok but she tried her best to contain it as she simply gave her mate a scowl that consisted of a raised brow and a strong frown. She wanted to punish him for scaring her like that and teasing him like this was the best revenge she could concoct right now, given she felt a tad annoyed that her relaxation had been ruined.

She glared bluntly at her mate.

"...Can I ask why you decided to break down our front door?"

If reptiles were able to blush, the purple dragon would've done so as he fidgeted on the spot. He stared down at the floor and sheepishly shrugged his shoulders while he offered rather lamely. "The doorknob was frozen with ice and I couldn't get in..."

Another awkward silence was what greeted the couple next.

Spyro was speechless since he didn't know why the atmosphere was so heavy, however he did feel totally guilt-ridden for having to leave his mate and newborn son all for the sake of a mission all the way on the other side of the realm...his heart broke in two pieces just when he thought about it.

Glancing back down at the floor again, the purple dragon assumed the look of a kicked puppy. "Cynder...I'm so sorry that I've come home so late and that I haven't been able to spend much time with you...I truly am," He glanced back up at his mate with the most puppy dog look a dragon like him could even muster, his lower lip poking out in a begging gesture, "C-Can I please sit with you?"

Cynder just couldn't stop a sincere smile from spreading across her muzzle. How could she even bring herself to say "no," to that and live with herself afterward? She could feel this warmth spread throughout her entire body as she let loose a sigh and shook her head.

"Oh, alright. Come over here."

Spyro didn't dare hesitate while shook off the ice and snow that covered his pelt, letting slumps of snow and slush fall to the marble floor below, and made his way over to his mate.

He happily settled and lay down next to her and he could not only feel the heavenly heat of the fire chase away the frigid cold that plagued him on the outside but he could also feel his heart glow with this warmth that spread throughout his body, and it was a sensation he adored. Each time he'd come home from a mission he would always be greeted with a loving embrace from his mate and it was one of the joys he would feel upon walking in through the front door, yet he also loved laying his eyes upon his hatchling and giving him bundles of attention too.

Spyro and Cynder lay down alongside each other and their tails coiled around each other as the former draped one wing over the latter's long, slender body. Not even five seconds passed when, suddenly, the purple dragon spoke again with his eyes closed as he leaned his head against his dear mate's rather long neck.

"Hey...wanna see what I got for you?"

Cynder cracked her eyes open a little when the question reached her earholes. Spyro managed to get a gift for her while he was out on his very important mission? She couldn't think of a more romantic gesture that he could perform that could make her heart swell to the size of a brick more. She nodded her head calmly whilst she inwardly beamed with excitement.

"Close your eyes."

She did as asked and closed her eyes tight, only managing to keep them from opening out of this mischievous curiosity that she desperately wished to follow. Yet she had to follow Spyro's orders otherwise the surprise would be ruined after all she hated ruined surprises. She could feel as Spyro slipped something around her neck...from what she could tell, it felt like metal...a tiny chain, perhaps? She couldn't wait until she could open her eyes and see...!

"Alright, you can open them."

Cynder's eyes were overflowing with delight as they flew open.

It was a gold pendant necklace!

She craned her long neck to look down at her own the gift and examined the object that her mate had brought her for the winter season, her heart felt as light as a feather and this amazing feeling of glee spread throughout her whole body as she took the locket into her maw and she exclaimed as her maw agape as she broke into such a wide grin that it was hard for anyone else in the room not to do the same.

"Oh, Spyro! Its beautiful! Can you...?"

Spyro smiled softly, she didn't need to say anymore. He hardly wasted a moment as he proceeded to lean towards her and he clamped his jaws down on the little clip and successfully made it so the gold chain hung safely around her long neck.

Cynder, in turn, rewarded her mate with a tender lick to his cheek.

"Why don't you peak inside the heart?" Spyro smirked.

Cynder noted the suggestive tone in her mate's voice and the way his brows wagged as though he were hinting at something. She smirked back at him and decided to oblige as she once again looked down at her necklace and used one claw to reach up and she unlatched the golden heart that hung from the chain necklace.

What she found when she opened it made her eyes water; inside was picture of both Spyro and Cynder as newly weds as well as an inscription.

The picture depicted the two as they smiled, they were nicely dressed in the traditional dragon wedding attire. Spyro wore a dark blue cape with a starry constellation pattern adorned upon it and metal anklets covering his feet while Cynder was wearing a cape as well (except it was a plain ruby red) and she wore golden anklets. The inscription said "To my one and only who makes my life complete, I want you to know that I adore you with every fibre of my being. I promise to forever be by your side just like you were for me when we fought Malefor together. I love you. —Spyro."

A single tear of joy trickled down Cynder's muzzle.

"Awe," She said breathily "I absolutely love it..."

The black dragoness leaned forwards and wrapped both of her wings around Spyro's strong body, although it did feel a bit chilly probably because of the fact that he did come in during a rampaging blizzard that continued to storm outside. She loved Spyro with every bone in her body and she loved him even more whenever he did romantic things like that...but she felt a bit of guilt swim through her veins and hit her heart like a slap to the face.

She sighed.

It was something which didn't go unnoticed by Spyro.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you any gifts, Spyro..." The sleek, ebony-scaled dragoness apologised rather glumly as she smiled rather sadly.

Spyro shook his head, that same little smile taking form on his muzzle as he looked at her with that same loving look that he always gave her. He leaned closer to his mate and he lovingly rubbed his snout against her cheek in an affectionate gesture as he let his eyes drift shut and he placed a gentle paw atop of hers, hoping that doing so would make her feel reassured so that sad smile on her muzzle would morph into a real one.

"Are you kidding me? You already got me the greatest Christmas gift ever!"

Cynder was downright confused at that statement, she tilted her head sideways with big eyes.

What did her mate possibly mean by that?

It was before she could ask that same question, though, that the big purple dragon assumed a gentle look on his face as he craned his own neck so he was almost face-to-face with the tiny hatchling that slept in his mate's embrace, Spyro chuckled warmly as he felt his heart expand in his chest and he watched as his son squirmed and whimpered when he felt the purple dragon nuzzle him, disturbing him from his nap as he started to wriggle around to try and get comfortable again, his eyes cracking open a bit.

The little white dragon let out a small disgruntled yet rather annoyed cry that sounded more like a squeak and he tried his best to glare up at the large adult purple male.

Spyro couldn't hold back a small deep-throated chuckle of amusement and he smirked playfully down at the hatchling with a teasing glint making itself known in his amethyst eyes, alas little Ivor didn't seem to hold it against his father as he leaned up feebly, only managing to barely lick Spyro's muzzle and then he purred contentedly whilst he nuzzled him lovingly.

Spyro apologised gently while he happily returned the gesture of love and affection.

"Sorry, little guy. Didn't mean to wake you..."

Ivor just gave a sleepy whimper as he closed his eyes and curled up into a little ball to try and get some more sleep and to keep all the heat around him to himself. It didn't take too long before he was letting out soft little purr-like snores as he fell back to sleep almost instantly.

Poor little thing...

Spyro gave a tiny lick on Ivor's tiny snout and then he pressed his own muzzle up against the little ivory-scaled hatchling. The purple dragon crooned hushedly to the small whelp resting in his beloved mate's forelegs as he cuddled up to him lovingly. "Sleep well, Ivor. Merry Christmas..."

Spyro sat back up on his haunches and quickly found himself wrapping both wings around Cynder as the latter closed her eyes while she leaned forward and pressed her snout against Spyro's as she nuzzled him affectionately, a wide smile spread across her face. Spyro had been looking forward to this ever since he had been sent away on that training mission -he had wanted to cuddle up to his lover and his hatchling and now he was receiving his one Christmas wish:

To spent Christmas with the ones he loved.

The two dragons were so busy with their romantic embrace that they never noticed as Sparx finally entered the room and lazily and tiredly approached the two, being careful not to disturb them, even though he silently gagged from how corny it all was.

He floated down towards Ivor whom continued to sleep soundly. Sparx hesitated due to the fact that the first and previous time he saw his nephew, the child wanted to make a rattling chew toy out of him...but the cozy space beside the sleeping baby dragon was far too tempting for him to give up on. The dragonfly wordlessly settled down and landed on the back of young Ivor, soaking in the warmth of the fire as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Cynder just closed her eyes and continued nuzzling her dear mate.

"You are paying for the front door. Merry Christmas, Spyro..."

Spyro held back the urge to sigh in mock dismay, but he knew that he probably deserved it for leaving her on her own like that and if this was all it would take to earn his mate's forgiveness then he knew it would be worth it. He leaned deeper against the former terror of the skies, the strong beats of his heart quickening slightly due to the close proximity they shared.

He chuckled warmly and nuzzled her back.

"Heh. Merry Christmas, Cynder..."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the end of this cute little one-shot, I made it as fluffy as I could.** **This takes place shortly after "Tiny scales" and I thought about what were to happen if Cynder were to be stuck in this sort of scenario, and I've sort of been on a roll when it comes to Christmas fics and thus...THIS WAS BORN!**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **Btw here's some exciting news:** **One of my previous Spyro fics, "Thunder strikes", has been made into an audio video by the amazing group called Convexity studios -they are a group who make Spyro animations as well as doing Spyro fanfic reading videos. Check them out, they truly are amazing!**

 **Have a nice Christmas, and please review and tell me what you all think.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
